SHINOBI MEETS WIZARDS: THE POWER OF CHAKRA
by Kyuubireborn20k
Summary: Voldemort's supporters are on the rise, war looms over the wizarding world. so Dumbledore tries to gain powerful allies in the fight against Voldemort by adding the Konoha ninja academy to the triwizard tournament. Read as our favorite trio of ninjas take the wizarding world by storm. post 4th Shinobi war fic/all rookie 11 are 17./may change to M later. canon as before.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**SHINOBI MEETS WIZARDS: THE POWER OF CHAKRA**

(Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling respectively. All I own is this story so, on with the story…)

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

Albus Dumbledore walked calmly walked through the halls of his school. He let out a deep unknown sigh. Why you ask? The reason of his lament being The Hero Of The Wizarding World, Harry James Potter or as he was popularly known as, The Boy Who Lived. The poor boy had enough on his plate as it is, with what being separated from his parents right after he was born and have to live with his Muggle relatives who didn't take kindly to magic. It pained his old heart when he saw him for the first time in eleven years after he left him on that fateful night at The Dursely's doorsteps. The poor boy's growth had been stunted…A LOT. He looked scrawny, underfed and frail. That spiky untamed brown hair, that curious jawline his round face…..everything about him practically screamed James Potter. Except for his deep hazel brown eyes just like his mother, Lily.

But all wasn't lost. Harry finally entered the world he belonged. He found friends in the form of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger among others. He found a family amongst other Weaselys he could almost call as his own. The past two years had not been easy for the boy, but he had preserved. But Dumbledore could see it. Dark times lied ahead. Dark tumultuous and cataclysmic times. And it would all begin by the end of this year. Call it a bad omen or an old man's intuition, Dumbledore could feel it. Voldemort's supporters were getting more vocal by the day and it wouldn't be long before The Dark Lord himself would rise once again. And when that happens, harry would need all the help he could get. War was on the horizon. If the Death Eaters had started recruiting people to their cause, maybe he should start as well. But the question was, who could he trust? The new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was getting more paranoid with every second, thinking that he was after his job. _'That utter bigoted fool'_ Dumbledore thought. Why would he want to take his place when he himself had helped him become the minister in the first place? The ministry itself was filled with corrupt backstabbing individuals. There were only a few he could trust. What he… _no…_ the entire _wizarding worlds needed were_ allies….Powerful allies. As he walked through the library of his school, his eyes came upon a strange old book….. A book he had not read in many years.

" _ **SHINOBI ORIGINS: BY BATHILDA BAGSHOT"**_

Dumbledore had a sudden gleam in his eyes. Maybe the future wasn't so dark yet maybe there was some hope after all… but after so many years…. Would they agree to help him? Would they be willing to form fresh ties again? Will they let go of their prejudice and hate towards his kind and lend a helping hand in this time of need? Or like countless times before…their answer will be no?

Dumbledore sat down and flipped the book open….as he started reading he started to reminisce to his younger years and his various interactions with these _"Shinobi"_

 _ **Shinobi origins pg.1**_

" _ **This world has been divided into good and bad…..white and black….**_

 _ **They say mankind is good while demons are bad**_

 _ **I wonder where that would put us as Shinobi?**_

 _ **Grey …..Definitely Grey…**_

 _ **Our history is paved with bloodshed….**_

 _ **We lie, steal, torture and kill without batting an eye.**_

 _ **But all for a greater cause**_

 _ **We fight…. so one day…we may achieve true peace… if it exists**_

 _ **We are demons from the realm of Yami herself if need be….**_

 _ **Or angels brought forth by Kami to bless mankind**_

 _ **This is who we are…..**_

 _ **We are SHINOBI…! "**_

 **-Hashirama Senju (on the founding day of Konohagakure no Sato).**

" _ **Where other men blindly seek the truth, remember…**_

 _ **Nothing is true…**_

 _ **Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…**_

 _ **Everything is permitted….**_

 _ **Nani Mo Shin No Subete Yurusa Rete Iru**_

 _ **Nothing is True…Everything is permitted"**_

 **-Madara Uchiha (on the founding day of Konohagakure no Sato).**

(AN:/I couldn't resist….assassin's creed reference FTW! :P)

Some would say otherwise, but the wizards and ninjas do know of each other's existence. What wizards called magic was jutsu to the shinobi. The only difference was that these ninjas had extremely higher amount of physical and spiritual energy which allowed them access to chakra and allowed them to perform what wizards called _"wandless magic"._ This intrigued the wizarding community to no end. This was back during the warring era, before the existence of hidden villages came to be. Wizards would hire shinobi of various clans to do their dirty work. The shinobi knew that they were stronger, much stronger than these "stick wiggling fairy people" as they called them and were not to be trusted, but there was no united front and they were getting paid so they only kept a close eye and guarded their own secrets.

But time drove these two races apart. By the time the concept of hidden villages materialised, selfish wizards, wanting to hang on to their power and fame, stated extensive use of shinobi for darker purposes, assassinating other wizards in high political standing, stealing important documents, planting false information between countries to start wars etc. Not to mention dark wizards, who wanted the power of legendary shinobi techniques such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan for themselves.

The shinobi finally snapped. During the first five kage summit it was decide that wizards were too much of a hassle to be dealt with. So they set up a barrier around their lands, near modern day Japan, cutting them of from the rest of western wizarding world.

This though did not mean that wizard-shinobi interaction ceased to exist. The wizards tried to send peace envoys to form diplomatic channels to share knowledge and know-how, but all of them were swatted aside. Some wizards in the ministry and some of the dark ones tried to bend them to their will by force, believing in their superiority. These were the people who were truly introduced to the wrath of a shinobi. The shinobi did send these people back…..just short of a limb or a head. The ones who were left alive (barely though), were able to pass on one message to the wizarding community… **"DO NOT FUCK WITH US."**

Unlike during the reign of Shodaime and the Nidaime, The Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage did interact with the wizards, mainly Dumbledore. Now Dumbledore believed that they could once again help them in this oncoming time of need. But this time, not as hired guards or mercenaries doing their work, but rather as allies, fighting by their side. But for that to happen, they needed to establish contact once again. With this in mind, Dumbledore started writing up a letter….


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter And The Summit

**CHAPTER 2: THE LETTER AND THE SUMMIT**

(AN:/I have said this once and I will say it again. I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Both are the properties and original works of Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling respectively. That is all.)

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **TO** lanaalveslima

 **Thank you so much…..! this is my first fanfic and I plan to post a new chapter almost every other day… so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Also I completely agree with you. I don't see how a bit of** _ **bippity-boppity-boo**_ **can stand against something that could cut a** _ **freaking lightning bolt**_ **. Keep reading and let me know so that I can improvise.**

 **TO** SirNaito

 **Thanks! To answer your question…this is a post 4** **th** **shinobi war fic. This means that the war has finished. The timeframe is between the end of war (when Naruto gets his new arm)and before the events of the last.(this being the reason of the rookie 11 being 17 years old.). the only change I was thinking of making was to keep Jiraya alive. Mainly because he is way too cool for a character to kill off. Also that would allow me to make a Sanin/Neo-Sanin entry in Hogwarts. I am also thinking of a few humorous situations with the Beauxbaton girls :P let me know what you think about it….**

Without any further ado…. Let's get on with the chapter.

 **SOMETIME LATER, IN KONOHA.**

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju sat at her desk, (which means sleeping, with a bottle of sake in her right hand and using her pet pig Ton-Ton as an unwilling pillow. But don't let her hear you say that.) Going through paperwork (using discreet Katon jutsu. But don't let her hear you say that either.) It was exactly at this moment when a large bird came in through the window and sat on top of her head. Seeing that the person it was supposed to deliver the letter was sleeping, it decided to give out a low hoot to wake her up.

And that is exactly when, _all hell broke loose._

Half startled, half sleepy and albeit a bit drunk, the Hokage woke up with what could have only been described as a mix of a lazy yawn, a war cry and a drunken hiccup.

She slashed with a kunai in her left hand, which unfortunately went through the bottle, shattering it. The pig saw this as an opportunity to make its escape, and ran for his life, but ended up slipping on the spilled sake and going through the entire stash of paperwork, which flew about the office and landed in heaps around, some of it on the top of the kage's head, who looked _absolutely_ livid.

Paperwork thrown around, shattered glass, spilled sake, and a white owl screeching to the heavens as it flew around the room and a slipping Ton-Ton as it finally stopped to a halt at her feet with a distinct _bump!_ This was the sight that greeted Shizune when she ran into the Hokage's office as soon as she heard the commotion. The owl, which had finally calmed down, started looking for a perch, and decided that the golden top of the buxom blonde's head would be a nice idea. So that's exactly where he went and sat down, again let out a distinct _hoot!_ As a greeting to the newcomer.

Snickers and muffled laughter could be heard from the walls and up above from the rafters, where her hidden ANBU detail sat. Shizune gave out a sigh and decided to go with the weirdest thing in the room currently, the owl on her head."Uh… Tsunade-sama…. Not to be rude or anything…. But why is there an owl on your head?" The rest was a common occurrence. Heck, this was the second most popular betting pool in all of Konoha "how long before the hag wakes up" as Naruto dubbed it. Shizune had the most winnings as of yet, due to her being the Hokage's personal assistant for the longest time. The top ranking had been taken by the "when will the knucklehead confess to Hinata" as Sakura wisely put it the other day.

It was exactly this moment when Tsunade was shaken out of her drunken stupor. Bringing the nocturnal bird of prey from her head into her finger as a perch, she observed the letter it carried. The writing material was thick, too thick to be paper, almost parchment like. She saw the emblem on the centre of the letter. Her eyes immediately widened. It was a shield with the photo of a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle with the English letter **H** in the centre and _**"Draco Dormeins Nuquam Titillandus"**_ written below. It was that time of the year again…. Wasn't it? The headmaster of this school of _"witchcraft and wizardry"_ had been trying to connect with them for quite some years now… every time she had replied in the negative. Mainly because of with the tensions between other villages and with the threat of the Akatsuki. But now….

She opened up the letter and started going through it, already preparing herself to deny any ridiculous requests like that these people have made in the past, "oh… lets exchange knowledge, tell us about chakra and let us show you the wonders of magic, let's exchange our students, we would love to see them perform your kind of magic." She never stood for such bullcrap. She was not the Sandaime. She wasn't soft like him, allowing these stick wigglers in their land and compromising the integrity of chakra users like that.

 _To,_

 _The respected Godaime Hokage,_

 _Konohagakure No Sato_

 _Dear Tsunade-sama,_

 _My name is Albus Dumbledore, as you probably already know from interactions with others from my community and from my friend both the late Sandaime and the Yondaime Hokage._

Interactions. Pft! If you could call lengthy letters and documents on the part of wizards and a simple curt no from the shinobi for almost everything an interaction then yes those could be considered as interactions. It was as simple as polite as a "FUCK YOU" to the wizards on their behalf.

 _I'll be blunt Tsunade-sama. War is at the doorstep of the wizarding world. Enemies long thought to have been dead have started to rise again and we are in need of help. Alone we hardly have any hope of making a stand against such dark forces. So I implore you for help in such times. I understand that you have been through a long and hard battle but also have a united front for the first time in quite a few years. With the help of the mighty elemental nations, we might be able to end this war before it even starts and prevent the loss of quite a lot of lives._

 _Even if you do not agree for that I would at least like to begin communications with your countries and my school, if not the entire wizarding world._

 _To this end, I invite you to the triwizrad tournament, a recently reinstated tournament that has not been conducted for years due to its lethal nature, which will be hosted by my school._

 _Lethal, yea right…._ Tsunade knew all about this tournament and its lethal nature. The extent to which Jiraya's spy network extended continued to amaze her to this day. Wet behind the ears genin could do this stuff. In her opinion, the Chunin exams were worse, way worse.

 _I would also like it if your people could participate in this tournament. The legal age for participation here is 17 years but since you have different laws, I will let you decide, should you choose to participate._

 _If you accept this request of mine, which I sincerely hope ypu do, please send a reply with this owl at the earliest._

 _Sincerely_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Grand sorcerer_

 _Supreme mugwump,_

 _Order of Merlin First Class_

 _Chief Warlock of Wizengamot_

"Shizune!" Tsunade commanded.

"Hai Hokage-Sama"

"Prepare the connection for the Gokage Summit."

(AN:/The same used while formation of the shinobi alliance and during the moon fiasco in ""The Last" movie.)

"What should I tell it's about?"

"Stick-wigglers."

"Hai Hokage-Sama"

The connection was set. The Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju along with the other four Kages sat together to discuss the recent development regarding the wizarding world.

The Yondaime Raikage A was the first to speak up.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade-hime? Mabui tells me that you received a letter from The Outside from those Wizards."

The Sandiame Tsuchikage Ohnoki was next.

"Indeed, princess Tsunade, from what I remember, our nations agreed to keep contact with those people at a minimum."

"I remember that quite well lord Tsuchikage, and we also agreed if anything major happened over there which would concern us, we must convene a summit to decide further course of action."

"I received this letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore, who holds quite a lot of respect in their world. They wish to acquire our help in their war."

"Denied." The Kazekage replied immediately.

"We have just been through one war, our forces are still recuperating. This peace that we have finally achieved must be a lasting one. Jumping from one war to another goes against what we have tried to accomplish up until now. Why should we get involved in any of their petty little squabbles? Tell them to shove it Princess Tsunade." The Raikage said.

"These were exactly my thoughts at first Raikage-dono. But from what Jiraya's spy network has uncovered, they have this 'Lord Voldemort' as they call him, who for all reasons is a toned down version of Orochimaru. If he succeeds in his ambition, what is preventing him from coming after us?"

"I doubt that a man with a name as stupid as Voldemort could affect us Lady Tsunade. If he decides to come after us…and that is a big fat if… I hardly think him or his petty little band of "death eaters" as they call themselves could affect us in any way." Mei Terumi, the Mizukage said.

"What is this tournament they speak of" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Oh nothing much that any genin worth his salt cannot handle Tsuchikage-dono. It consists of three _seemingly_ dangerous tasks. Winner takes a shitload of money and fame to his name."

"And they want us to participate. Which is why I have been thinking fellow Kages, we send some of our shinobi, flaunt a bit of our power and show them that we are not to be messed with. That should keep them quiet for a while. Any ambitions this Voldemort has regarding us at least would be silenced. That should also send them a message that we are as strong as we used to be in the warring era and not to be trifled with. As far as this _war_ of theirs is concerned we only involve ourselves if it is a direct threat to us. Show them who's on the top of the food chain."

"Hmm… that does sound like a plausible idea Hokage -dono." Said A, who was all for flaunting power and muscle.

"But who do we send?" Mei asked.

"A few ANBU squads should be enough I think" said the Tsuchikage.

"I don't think so Tsuchikage-sama." said the Kazekage. "If a show of power and muscle is what we are aiming for, we must send someone who carries considerable military and political weight with them."

"I agree with the Kazekage." Mei replied.

"Then how about the Neo-Sanin?" Asked the Raikage.

This caught attention of most of the Kage. The Neo-Sanin. Sasuke Uchiha, who possessed the EMS and the Rinnegan, Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the slug sage and finally Naruto Uzumaki-Namikze, jinchuriki to the Juubi, Toad sage and widely recognised as the Nidaime Rikudo Senin himself. They almost felt sorry for whoever stood against the infamous squad seven.

Key word being almost.

It was then decided, the Neo- Sanin, along with the original sensei of squad seven Kakashi Hatake, and a guard detail from the allied shinobi force would attend this tournament. Not that they needed them, just protocol.

"I believe we should assign them a secondary mission as well." Said the Hokage.

"And what would that be Princess Tsunade?" asked the Mizukage.

"Scout and gauge the ability of these stick wigglers. We have been without contact with them for far too long we need to check if they pose a threat to us. It's never too bad to be just safe."

"I think that is an appropriate idea as well." Said the Tsuchikage.

"Very well then. By the result of this Gokage summit, I propose that The Neo-Sanin, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikze along with their sensei be given a mission to go to the wizarding world. Everyone agrees?"

"Agreed." everyone said at once.

"So be it." Tsunade said and wrote a reply confirming their arrival to Dumbledore.

(AN:/Aaaaaaaannndd that's a wrap! Another chapter done. Next chapter we see reactions to the reply in the wizarding world and the mission briefing back in Konoha. Stay tuned….)


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Briefing

**CHAPTER THREE: MISSION BRIEFINGS AND REACTIONS**

(AN: / I have already said this twice before about who owns what. So I won't be saying it again. That being said, let's check out some reviews.)

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **TO** anoyak111

 **Thanks! I hope you like further chapters as well.**

 **TO** 1968

 **I know right…? It always boggled me when I read the other HPxNaruto stories that how it was always that Konoha managed to travel across dimensions/outside the barrier etc. without other shinobi nations knowing about it. So I decided to involve all the nations this way. Glad you liked it.**

 **TO** evil-pain

 **No. this is definitely not a yaoi story. Not that I am against the gay community or anything, it's just that yaoi just does not fit in both of the universes as we know them. Sorry to disappoint you but this story will have slight shades of NaruxHina and a small bit of SasuxSaku. I personally am a big fan of the NarutoxHermione pairing but this is my first fic and I am not that good with writing fluff. So I am going to go with cannon pairings. Makes my work easier.**

 **TO** thor94

 **I know that Tsunade gave the hat to Kakashi after the war, but she did that after a certain amount of time as seen in NARUO: Kakashi Gaiden. Personally I feel Kakashi only got the hat so that Kishimoto could reinforce the idea of "Hokage teaching Future Hokage" (Tobirama got Hiruzen, Hiruzen got Tsunade, her teammate Jiraya got Minato and he Finally got Kakashi, who was Naruto's sensei.) also, it gave Naruto timed to be groomed into a proper Kage. She didn't just throw off her hat to Kakashi and ran away to play poker and drink her ass off as soon as the war finished. But that is just my theory.**

 **To the other point, the contact was kept to a minimum, not entirely cut off, so it is natural that some news leaked out. It also helps my plotline grow so…. Meh.**

 **TO** noaseg31

 **Thank you! I will keep trying to update as soon as possible. Updates will usually come around every couple of days or so. Keep reviewing!**

Also, after giving it a long thought, I have decided not to include Jiraya in the fic, so the two generation of sanin making entry into Hogwarts won't be happening. Mainly because I couldn't think of anything for their character to advance into after they get into Hogwarts. So that is one thing I have decided upon up until now.

Alright ….. Let's get on with the next chapter.

 **KONOHA, HOKAGE'S OFFICE.**

"Shizune!"

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

"Summon Team 7 and 10 to the office immediately. And tell Kakashi not to be more late than 30 minutes, or I will replace all of his _icha-icha_ books with _might guy flames of youth edition_!"

"Ha-Hai Hokage-Sama." Shizune replied with a shudder.

15 minutes later, team 7, which included Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and 10, which included Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino strolled into the office, Naruto being half dragged into the office courtesy of Sakura, with a bowl of ramen from ichiraku's in his hand.

"But Sakura-Chan! You know I have to improve my coordination with this new arm Baa-Chan gave me and what better way to do that than by eating ramen?!"

"Shut up! Tsunade-Shisou asked us to be here on time because she has a new mission for us, and we should be on time!"

"But I don't see you doing this to Kakashi-Sensei. For what it's worth, he deserves to be dragged here more than anybody else!"

"It's because he is a lost cause. I have given up on him. Now be quiet and let the woman talk."

Everyone else in the room shared a major collective sweat drop on seeing the exchange take place. The war might be over, and Naruto might now be regarded as one of the strongest shinobi in all of the elemental nations, but some things just never changed.

"So why are we here anyway?" Asked Choji while munching on a bag of his favourite BBQ-Chips.

"Let Kakashi arrive first, and then I will explain the mission."

It was exactly at this moment that with a small poof, a man with gravity defying silver hair, a facemask and his trademark orange book in his hand arrived in the office greeting his hand in a lazy salute.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" shouted Ino.

"Well you see, there was this old lady who forgot the way to her home, so I helped her for dome time, before I realized that even I didn't know where she lived. So I left her in the west market square. Then there was this black cat…"

"Spare us the theatrics Kakashi; I have called you here for an urgent S-class mission." Said Tsunade, while handing out Dumbledore's letter for everyone to read.

"Hmmm… Konohamaru is getting better with his pranks. Maybe I should teach him a new jutsu, or take him out to ramen this weekend. " Naruto said.

"Quiet brat! This is definitely no prank. I am serious here. A world outside the barrier does exist. And we have very good reason for not communicating with them up until now."

And it was so that Tsunade explained to everyone the details of this mission.

"So let me get this straight," said Shikamaru. "we go over to this _Wizarding World_ that you speak of, participate in this tournament of sorts, all the while gathering information on these people, and keep a lookout for somebody who for all reasons, could be a long lost butt-buddy of Orochimaru."

"Yes, that is pretty much the gist of it."

"Wait, did you just say butt-buddy of Orochimaru?" asked Choji.

"Yea didn't you read the file? All the signs are there."

"Unhealthy attachment with snakes"

"Check."

"Running after immortality."

"Check."

"Obsession with a teenage boy."

"Check!" said Naruto, in an _i-am-sort-of-amazed_ kind of voice.

" _Mendoukse…"_

"Oi! Sasuke-teme…. You know of this guy?"

"Pft! Shut up Dobe." Spoke Sasuke for the first time after entering the room.

"But Hokage-Sama, wont this be a little overkill to send us and team 7 for this mission?" questioned Ino.

"Which is exactly why I am giving this mission to you people." Said Tsunade, bringing everyone's attention together for the first time in the room. "We need to display a strong and united front if we have to send our representatives over there. Who better than team 7 to do it? " Reasoned the Hokage. "You three will be our acting guards while on this mission, not that they need it, but we must keep up our shows for everyone to see. This should also help in your grooming to become the Hokage Naruto; let's see how you handle a foreign diplomatic mission."

"You will accompany us on this mission as well Kakashi, as Sensei of the original squad 7 and Rokudaime elect."

" _Sigh_. Do I really have to Hokage Sama? I mean they are more than enough for this mission."

"Reports suggest that there will be a contingent from an all-girls school, who are quite known for their beauty."

All laziness from his eyes gone, more attentive than he had been this entire time, with an odd perverted glimmer in his eyes, Kakashi, with all the ANBU captain voice he could muster, said

"When do we leave Hokage-Sama?"

"Make sure your supplies are for a year, we leave next month."

"Wait Tsunade-Sama…. _We_ as in you are coming with us?"

"Yes… I shall accompany you as our Kage."

"Alright your Drunk Hokage-ness! We accept this mission"

Cue the pin drop silence.

Cue everyone's bewildered faces.

Sasuke mentally started counting and smirking

3….

2….

1…

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?"

And just like that….. Naruto earned himself a one way trip to his house, through the window….. _Team Rocket style._

MEANWHILE BACK AT HOGWARTS

Dumbledore had just received a reply from the Hokage and couldn't hope for a better one. Sure, they might not have agreed to form an alliance outright, but it was a start. He had to start making preparations, starting with his own school and going all the way to the ministry. He called all available teachers present for an impromptu meeting in his office.

"My friends, a few days ago, I had taken the liberty to add another school to the prestigious Triwizard Tournament that will be hosted this year at Hogwarts. And I am pleased to say this... they have accepted."

"And who this school might be, Dumbledore?" questioned Severus.

"The Konoha Ninja Academy, from the hidden continent."

"Albus! Why would you do such a thing!" said Minerva McGonagall as she gasped in shock. "You would let _trained mercenaries_ , those… those _killers_ on our grounds?"

"Indeed Professor, even I am intrigued as to why you took this decision." Questioned Professor Flitwick, the old Charms teacher.

"I have my reasons Professor. Call it an old man's intuition, but I can tell this to you with absolute certainty, by the end of this year, the Wizarding World as we know it, will be changed completely."

"We will require strong allies to endure the dark times that shall soon be upon us. And to that effect I have made this decision. And I hope that by the time that this year is complete, you will see what I mean as well."

"I just hope you know what you are doing Albus, I just hope you know." Said the Transfiguration Professor as she walked away.

(AN; /Phew….. this one took a loooooongg time to write. Anyways… the next update might take a couple of more days… considering the fact that I will have to read up on HP once again to continue this fic. Also the next chapter will be a time skip. Directly to the point of entry of the ninja into Hogwarts. Reviews make me want to write more. So hit that review button as much as you like. Until next time….. Ja ne!)


	4. Chapter 4: ENTER THE NEO-SANIN!

**CHAPTER 4: ENTER THE NEO-SANIN!**

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS

TO 1968

There is a reason that I chose Team 10 rather than Team 8 to as their guard detail. Mainly because they have a closer connection to team 7 in general, (with Ino being Sakura's best friend since childhood and Shikamaru going on to become Naruto's adviser in the future.) Hinata is the only one in Team 8 who is as close as the others to Naruto. Also, as I said before, I am really pathetic at writing fluff, and this fic will portray only shades of the canon pairings.

TO Trafalgar-Square

Thanks mate! I really appreciate it. Sadly, I don't know French, and Fan-fiction hasn't let out an update where we can translate stories. Keep reviewing and let me know how you like the further chapters. Even in French if you want to…. I'll just use Google translate on my end. Hope you like further chapters as well.

TO Guest being me

Pairings shall proceed as canon. I did not go for non-canon pairings/harem because I am really bad at writing fluff. But I personally love the idea of NarutoxFleurDelacour. It's a shame that there are so less of these out there. PM me any good ones with a decent length if you know any.

TO everyone else….. Hit that review button as much as you want! It makes me want to write more.

Anyway…. Let's get on with the next chapter.

 **HOGWARTS, IN THE GREAT HALL**

 **TIME-SKIP AFTER THE ENTRANCE OF TWO OTHER SCHOOLS**

There was an air of excitement all around the great hall. The previous two schools had made their entrances and harry couldn't help but agree with the fact that Mrs Weasly had said before during the summer…. They never gave up a chance to show off when they got together.

The door opened yet again. Well, opened would be a very light term for it as it was practically blasted off its hinges. The Golden Trio eagerly looked over the peeking crowd of hundreds of other students as they tried to see who this fourth visitor was. And as they saw them, everyone stifled a gasp.

For one reason, they were different, very different from the other two schools.

Leading the mysterious group, was a gorgeous blond woman, who didn't look to be a day over thirty-five. Her hair tied in two pigtails, wearing a weird white cloak of some kind, which had red flames on the bottom of it and something written in what could only be guessed for as Japanese. She wore it over a green dress and black skin-tight pants. A red hat covered her head, beneath which you could see her bright purple eyes which simply radiated immense power. She also had some kind of shiny blue tattoo on her forehead, which gleamed beneath the shade of her over sized hat. She stood there, her left hand outstretched with all of its fingers pointing forward as if she had just _flicked_ the door open.

But that wasn't possible, was it?

Many of the boys wolf-whistled on seeing her well-endowed…. _erm_ … _assets._

"Holy Belisha Beacons! Look at them Honkers Harry!"

(AN: / I actually googled _British slang for boobs_ to find this term :-P)

Ron said in _kneeling-before-the-lord_ kind of voice. But since everything had become so quiet since their arrival, the voice was practically carried around the entire hall, which earned him a few nasty glares, and nods of approval from his twin brothers, while a red faced Harry wished that the earth would just split up so that he could hide somewhere _deep_ _deep_ underground.

"It's not naturally possible, it just isn't… those have to be magically altered….. I just know it!" Hermione kept saying to herself, all the while tightening her robe around herself.

 _Oh only if she knew…_

The next was a strange almost scare-crow like man, with gravity defying silver hair, who looked to be in his late twenties. He wore a blue-black body suit of some kind and a military style, green sleeveless flak jacket. Black sandals and finger-less black gloves. He wore a black face-mask, and a headband of sorts, which had a metal plate over it. Now that harry noticed it, every one of these people wore similar headbands. It was the only thing common to all of them. He carried an orange book in his left hand, which his lazy eyes were solely focused on. Many gasped on noticing the long, jagged scar that went _through_ one of his eyes.

A trio came up next. One, a tall boy, with spiky sunny blond hair, he had the most blue eyes Harry had ever seen in his life. Dumbledore included. Sparkling cerulean orbs which radiated power like no other. They just had a presence around them that made harry want to get on his knees and obey his every will and command.

A sentiment which was shared by every other teacher and student in the hall at that point.

He too wore clothing similar to the scarecrow, minus the face-mask. He also wore a cloak like the blonde before him, only this one was red with black flames on its bottom.

The boy next to him was the polar opposite of the blonde. He had jet black hair, which was styled in a way that oddly reminded him of a duck's ass. He had deep onyx eyes, bands of his hair covering his face. He wore a white Japanese shirt, which was left open at the top, showing his perfect chest and well chiseled abs. He wore it over a purple _pants-thingy_. (AN: / I honestly have no idea what that thing is called. What he wears in the "Bonds" movie.) An intricately weaven purple sash on his waist, that held a long thin sword on his back.

All the girls in the hall blushed a deep scarlet red while the boys seethed in jealousy towards the two hunks of men that walked down the hallway.

But it wasn't the blushing girls or the seething boys that piqued Dumbledore's curiosity towards the two enigma's that currently were walking towards them.

It was the raw absolute power that rolled off the two boys….. No…. _men_ in front of him. While the blonde had something that just made you want to follow him, something that assured you no matter what they did, as long as he lead them, they would win, no matter what. It was the face of a warrior who was used to rallying outnumbered troops, and winning. Something that made you feel that no matter how hard the present may be, the future will be alright.

But the raven haired boy was another matter. While the blonde had an aura of positivity around him, this boy had one of darkness. Darkness that no boy of seventeen should have at his age. Darkness which seemed to materialize around him and give off such unfathomable power that his own would pale in comparison. Dumbledore felt an emotion rising up within him which he had never felt before in his entire life. He hadn't felt it when he faced off against Voldemort, heck! He hadn't faced it when he fought Grindelwald for the possession of the Elder Wand.

It was Respect… _Out of Fear_.

He had an inkling of a feeling if this boy ordered Voldemort to grow a nose, get a funny haircut, wear pimp glasses and a Scottish skirt and tap dance, he would do it.

With a smile on his face the entire time.

And then the boy would rip his snooty face off because he didn't like his smile.

Truly an enigma indeed.

Finally, the girl of the trio, who dressed almost exactly like the blonde woman down to the tattoo, only opting to wear pink instead of green, walked beside the two boys. Her short bubble-gum-pink hair slowly bouncing along as she walked.

Wait…bubble-gum-pink!

They were followed by three other people, who were dressed exactly like the scarecrow, one bored looking pineapple head teenager, another girl with waist length platinum-blonde hair, which she tied in a ponytail. And a boy almost as huge as Hagrid himself.

These three walked in some sort of a formation around the group that walked before them, forming a triangle of sorts around them, so as to speak.

Unlike Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, who decided to practically haul their entire fifth to seventh years to Hogwarts and dump them here, while only one competes and everyone else watches, they brought only six students. Their feet made no sound as they walked. Even their cloaks fluttered without a sound. Dumbledore was not mistaken in the slightest when he saw their eyes and the way they walked towards him.

It was the gaze and walk of a predator.

A predator who knew everyone around him was cannon fodder and was just playing with his food, before he moved in for the kill and proceeds to chow them down without mercy.

Like any good predator should.

Dumbledore's thoughts were broken when the buxom blonde reached on his end of the corridor and gave out a respectful bow (barely though, not that the old wizard could understand) and her entourage followed suit.

"Greetings Dumbledore-San."

"Ah…yes….. The very best of the same to you too Lady Tsunade." The old mad replied with a slight stutter.

' _Man…what a wuss….. All we did was walk in here and this guy is already shaking? Baa-Chan wasn't wrong when she said that stick wigglers are weird'_ were the thoughts of a certain blonde.

"May I announce, the Fourth and the final participants of this year's Triwizard tournament….. The Konoha Shinobi Academy from The Elemental Nations, led by the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no-Sato, Tsunade Senju!"

Gasps of shock, amazement and fear could be heard from the crowd as the identity of the mysterious school was revealed.

Ron , along with Fred and George, who had their eyes solely trained on the chest of now named Tsunade, had suddenly gone from a pervy red to a deathly, sickening pale. A look that was present on many of the students from all the three schools.

Harry, who had never heard of these people before turned around to ask Hermione about them, having no success from Ron before.

But she was busy resembling a goldfish with its mouth hanging open.

Having broken out of his stupor, and finally regained his ability to speak Ron said, "you don't know Harry….. These people are dangerous… very dangerous."

Fred and George nodded furiously in agreement

"And with the proper muscle to back it up as well" Hermione, who had finally entered the conversation, after finalizing the species she belonged to was not that of a fish said.

"They use a very powerful and primal form of magic called ' _chakra'_. It allows them to perform wand less magic. Magic we can only dream and hope about."

Hermione, who had gone into her 'professor mode', now, continued.

"All of their magic is solely used for military purposes. Attacks and defenses. And this is what that makes them so powerful."

"Then why didn't they help us in our fight against Voldemort? If they are so powerful, it should have been a piece of cake for them. Wouldn't it?" asked Harry

"Because long before Voldemort's time, they decided to cut their ties with us… all because we took their power for granted and tried to control it for our own"

"Dad told us once that Voldemort had sent his best men once to their lands to intimidate/hire them to do his dirty work, men who could take on 5 aurors at a time... they sent them back in boxes, and it wasn't a pretty sight."

"The ministry also tried to do the same, and we achieved the same results." Continued Hermione.

"Dumbledore must have had to pull some serious strings to even convince them to come here and participate."

 _ **Meanwhile, with Dumbledore.**_

"Lady Tsunade, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, on behalf of the entire Wizarding Community, I welcome you to Hogwarts. However, I must remind you that every participating school must perform something that is unique to their own school, I will allow you to do so now." Dumbledore said, as many looked on with anticipation.

Dumbledore flinched as the stone cold gaze of the Hokage that practically demanded obedience met his eyes, much to the surprise of those around him. More so to those who had heard of the many magical feats he had performed over the years.

"Need I remind you Dumbledore-San, that this is an official diplomatic visit which _you_ requested for? Not a circus show which many here have mistaken it as. There is no need for us to flaunt our powers here of all places. "

"Be that as it may Hokage-Sama, it is a tradition that has been followed since the inception of this tournament, and must be followed, if only by the participating students."

Tsunade sighed mentally, she could not have given two fucks about their tradition, but couldn't make a scene here of all places. Suddenly, a smirk came up her face, if it was a show these stick wigglers wanted, a show is what they will get. She clicked her fingers together. In a flash of yellow and blue, Naruto and Sasuke stood by her side, awaiting orders.

"Just the basics, we don't want any causalities here now, do we?" she said in an almost whisper like voice. But it was still carried all the way across the hall.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, and went on to take places across the hall. Naruto stood near Dumbledore, while Sasuke stood near the door. Sasuke took out his _chokuto_ out of its scabbard while Naruto held a tri-pronged kunai in a reverse grip. Both of them channeled their chakra through their blades, causing Sasuke's to erupt in lightning while Naruto's had a blue, menacing hue around it.

They disappeared in flashes of yellow and blue. Clangs of steel meeting steel and cackle of lightning and steady whim of chakra could be heard throughout the hall as their blades connected at random, somewhere twenty feet above the ground, while the students could only look and stare in awe at the power the two kids wielded before them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ron bellowed as small craters formed wherever the two teens landed.

After what seemed to be like hours, while it had only been a few minutes, both boys landed back on their original positions. Both of them had smirks on their faces.

"One last shot Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Bring it Duck-butt!" said our favorite blonde.

Tsunade, seeing that the show was about to end, and knowing what was going to happen next, gave a signal to the four remaining ninjas, who took positions around the middle passage where Naruto and Sasuke stood, forming a purple barrier around the two, protecting the rest of the students on both sides.

As everyone watched, lightning itself seemed to erupt from the raven haired teen's hand, while a blue, almost white sphere appeared in the blonde's hand. The stone floor beneath them erupted as they reared their hands in an arc, and ran towards each other, the sounds of birds chirping and buzzing increasing as they neared each other.

They met right at the center of the great hall, with a loud BOOM! , crack appeared around the stone floor where they had met.

It ended as soon as it began, and the two boys again took their places behind the Hokage, their faces impression-less, though you could see the slightest of smirks when they looked at the faces of the gobsmacked teachers.

The hall soon erupted into thunderous applause. And as they walked, searching for seats, everyone gave the shinobi a wide birth.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!" Ron shouted, along with Fred and George, not caring if anyone heard him swear.

"Did you see those flashes of blue and yellow? It was as if they apparated." Harry asked.

"But….but you can't do that at Hogwarts!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Looks like they can 'mione…."

Dumbledore, having finally regained his senses, addressed the crowd, as the shinobi started looking for seats among the crowd

"Oh please let them sit here…. Please… please….." Ron was chanting to himself in a whisper as he tried to make space between himself and the others.

But all their hopes were dashed as they went and sat at the Ravenclaw table, beside the students from Beauxbatons, the girls blushing and giggling as they looked at the two boys. The blonde looked to be in a pickle, not having had this much attention from so many beautiful girls in his life before, while the raven haired teen, still with the emotionless mask on his face, gave out a tired sigh, like he was used to dealing with such people.

"Hi! The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya." Said our favorite blonde with a very Fox-like grin.

The girl, was clearly amused. Since she had come here, all of the boys and many girls as well would be affected by her allure. but here was this boy and his teammates, who resisted its power as if it were nothing! She was a Veela on her Mother's side and while she didn't mind the attention, it did get a bit annoying at times.

"My name is Fleur Delacour, and this is my sister Gabrielle. it is nice to meet you as well."

"Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl Said with a cheery wave.

The raven haired teen had been quite this entire time. but before he could say his name, Naruto put an arm around his head, and said in an overly cheerful voice,

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, but no one calls him that, you can call him Sasuke-teme, Simply teme or my personal Favorite, Duck-butt!"

"Hn, Shut up, Dobe." and he went back to glaring at... _.er... i mean... eating_ his food.

Fleur had a nice conversation with Naruto for the rest of the evening. She really was interested in the blonde shinobi. to resist the urges of her allure based on willpower alone was no mere feat. not to mention the display of power that he and the Uchiha presented a short while ago. to further test her theory, she even compressed and redirected its entire force on him.

The reaction was not what she expected.

He only tilted his head sideways and raised his left eyebrow, giving her an almost fox-like quizzical grin.

which prompted _her_ to blush furiously.

"is there something wrong Fleur-Chan?"

which prompted her to tell them about her being a Veela and the effects of the allure it had on people around her.

and sure enough, boys all around, (except Sasuke, cuz he's too much of an emo-bitch) and Naruto were looking at her with a dazed look in their eyes.

"Oh so THAT was the weird fuzzy feeling i felt when we were talking." said Naruto as if he now understood the whole situation, while in reality, he only tok up about Half of it

"Hey Naruto, do you think a suppression tag would work on these people?" Said Sakura.

"well, why don't we try it out?" he replied, as he took out a small piece of paper with weird black markings on it and gave it to her.

"what are you waiting for-ttebayo? try it out."

unsure of what was about to happen, Fleur slapped the seal on her wrist. the weird markings glowed blue for a second and then disappeared.

it was as if an invisible bubble had been popped all around the hall. many of the boys, who were looking at her up until now with a dreamy look, seemed as if they had just woken up from a trance.

"Ho-how did you do that?"

"Its a chakra suppression tag, we use it to hide our presence from sensors within the enemy ranks, it has the capability to suppress our internal energy, which was you allure in this case."

Fluer stared at the piece of paper in amazement, before glomping and hugging Naruto nearly to death, as she kissed his cheeks and repeatedly thanked him.

"Ahhh... its Okay...really..." Naruto replied, between hugs and tried to pry her off.

Sounds of boys muttering "Lucky Bastard" could be heard throughout the hall.

"So... Naruto... taking the CRA already are we?" asked Kakashi, with a pervy glint in his eyes, one which Naruto was too familiar with, considering he had seen it on the faces of Jiraiya, who was his sensei, and sometimes even the Sandaime.

"Shu-Shut up! like you are the one to talk, pervy sensei!" Said Naruto, with a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Once everyone had enjoyed their food (Naruto sulked and pouted heavily on the absence of ramen) and the golden plates had become clean once again, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said

Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in

welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

After Dumbledore had explained the rules and regulations regarding the tournament, along with some ministry officials, everyone went up and cleared the great hall, to get back to bed.

The ninjas had finally made their mark at Hogwarts, and it was going to be an interesting year ahead indeed.

 **(AN:/** _ **four days…..**_ **four days of reading, writing, editing, deleting the entire thing for all and writing it all over again. Man! This chapter took a lot out of me!** _ **And still I don't think it's perfect enough.**_ **I'll just come back and edit it as we go along further chapters and I feel that I missed something. Until then keep reviewing…. JA Ne!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Champions And Revelations

**CHAPTER FIVE: CHAMPIONS AND REVELATIONS.**

(AN: /Alright people, I tried. I really _really_ tried. But I just couldn't do it. I was really unable to just introduce a pairing into the story, much less how hard I tried. It only lead me away from the main plot. So after trying quite hard, we are back at square one. I am really sorry for anyone who expected the pairings to happen. writing fluff isn't just my cup of tea.)

The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have Attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, And Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to Disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.

It seemed after the incident with the seals, Naruto had gained a new popularity among the Girls from Beauxbatons. They used to corner him around corridors, ask him about the tags and Naruto, being the good guy he was, was more than eager to help them with their _weird fuzzy problem._ As he liked to call it. This led to a lot of girls getting close to him.

A little _too_ close for comfort.

Team 7 had reached the DADA classroom, while the rest of the schools had attended all of the classes, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, on Tsunade's orders had decided to visit only those classes which were combat oriented. This being the only one close to what they had in Konoha, and of any use to them.

The class was eerily silent as Moody had depicted the Three curses. He had all the students line up and practice trying to resist the Imperius curse, as he called it.

Only one boy had had been able to resist the curse, Naruto had observed. It was the same boy Dumbledore-San had mentioned once before. He watched in amusement as the boy half-jumped up t the table and ended up breaking his knees.

Her medic instincts kicking in, Sakura went quickly towards Harry and began healing his Knees using the Mystical Palm Jutsu.

Hermione watched in amazement as Harry's Knees, which were broken not a moment ago, turned back to as they were before in mere seconds as some weird blue-green glow covered Sakura's hands moved over Harry's knees.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked, completely amazed.

"I am a trained battle-field medic. And as for how I did that, its regeneration Jutsu. One of the first and most basic that any medic has to learn in our line of work."

"But even Skele-grow doesn't work that fast… it took a week the last time Harry's bones were vanished by that weirdo Lockhart."

Sakura just touched the tip of her nose with her index finger and with a smile said,

"Trade secret."

Finally it was time for our three heroes to be tested with the curse.

Moody started off with Naruto first.

The whole class was waiting with a baited breath, Seamus had been made to march and dance, Neville had done backflips and Somersaults, Malfoy had jumped up on the table and acted like a possessed chicken who didn't want to be fried.

What would Moody make them do?

"Well? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Naruto asked Moody after a good two minutes had passed.

"I _am_ trying… For the past two minutes." Growled Moody with an almost strained voice

"Well…. Maybe you are doing it wrong."

"Are you sure your….err… _stick_ isn't broken?" questioned Naruto.

Ron, who looked appalled by the fact that somebody would call a Wand, a wizard's greatest possession which sets them apart from muggles would call it a stick.

"It is called a _**WAND**_!"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Questioned Sakura

" **NO**!" The entire class bellowed out this time.

"Eh…. Potato/Patata." Naruto said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, it was Sasuke's turn to be put under the spell.

Moody readied himself in front of a bored looking Sasuke and attempted to curse him.

' _ **Tell me your secrets.'**_

' _Hn, I don't think so.'_

' _ **Show me your power.'**_

' _As I said before, No. this is MY mind and YOU are trespassing.'_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan for a brief second and looked at Moody directly in the eye.

Moody was thrown out of Sasuke's mind with a considerable force, so much that when Sasuke sent out a chakra pulse of his own, he was blasted off his feet directly into the blackboard behind him.

"Hn. Pathetic."

Sasuke said again in that emotionless voice of his and walked off, not caring that he had just thrown off one of the most infamous Aurors, who also happened to be his teacher, through the Blackboard.

But as he passed Naruto, his expression turned steely, one which did not go unnoticed by his other two friends.

' _Naruto, Sakura.'_

' _Yes'_

' _Keep an eye out for this guy. He is hiding something. I activated my Sharingan when he tried to make me spill my secrets.'_

' _Something's just off. He is not who he appears to be.'_

' _Is it a Genjutsu?' asked Naruto._

' _No. More like a very weak version of henge. Whatever he is, it smells trouble. Make sure he doesn't try something weird.'_

The three of them walked off, leaving an excited group of students who were busy chattering amongst themselves.

 **Time-skip, To The Choosing Of Champions.**

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I Estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Drumstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

"Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could actually cut through it with a butter Knife.

The flames turned from light blue to crimson red, and a piece of parchment flew out once again from the goblet.

"The champion from the Elemental academy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

Thunderous applause rose once again everywhere around the great hall, this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next..

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

The three champions were standing inside the room, Fleur and Naruto were talking animatedly with Cedric, while Viktor stood in a corner. This was the scene which greeted harry when he entered the room after his name was announced.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary!

Gentlemen. . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other

three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fifth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry.

Cedric looked nonplussed.

Naruto just raised one of his eyebrows quizzically. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly.

Cedric was still looking politely bewildered.

Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Throughout this conversation, Naruto had remained silent. From what Tsunade had told him, this Harry Potter had been marked by this Voldemort guy at birth who wanted to kill him as a baby, but ended up dying himself in the process. Now he was slowly gaining power. This seemed like an appropriate time to destroy the only person who was able to bring your downfall the last time.

 _Unless_ there was more to it.

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in:

Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Mad- Eye Moody and Professor Snape. Tsunade followed behind them, with Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru bringing up the rear. Nobody noticed that he closed the door as he came inside.

As the wizards were debating amongst themselves, the Shinobi were having a conversation of their own.

' _Sasuke, are you sure about this?'_

' _Hai, Tsunade-Sama. He tried to put me under a Genjutsu of sorts during the class. I had Naruto activate his sage mode when the names were being called out. He could detect the malice and rage directed towards Harry from him in waves.'_

She looked over at him for confirmation, who gave a grim nod of acknowledgement.

' _Alright then. Naruto, bind him. Sasuke, remove whatever weird henge he has on and Shikamaru, I want you to find out why this boy has been put into this tournament.'_

' _Hai, Hokage-Sama.'_ All three of them said together at once.

Tsunade turned towards the bickering individuals and sighed. She let out a small cough, in hopes to get their attention, but it didn't work.

"SILENCE!"

The room suddenly became deathly quiet. Everyone turned to look at the woman who was looking at them with a glare hard enough to melt steel.

"Now that I have all of your attention, t seems there are a few questions that need to be answered. But first, why don't you drop off that weird illusion and show us who you really are, and then you can tell us why you put this boy's name in the Goblet." Tsunade said as she turned to face Moody as Naruto suddenly appeared behind him with a tri-pronged kunai at his throat.

Everyone gasped. Dumbledore tried to speak,

"Princess Tsunade, I am sure that you are mista-"

"Did she give you the permission to speak old man?" Naruto asked, his facial visage having done a complete 180, it was no longer the face of the cheery blonde which it had been up until now had been. It was now the face of a battle hardened warrior, his cold blue merciless eyes, putting their entire weight on Dumbledore.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Moody said with all the strength he could muster, being under the heavy Killing Intent being directed at him by the Slug Sanin.

"Then you leave me with no choice, Sasuke, _do_ _it_."

Sasuke appeared in front of the supposed impostor. The colour of his eyes suddenly changed. His left turned into a purple eye with no iris, with a ripple like pattern extending up to the pupil, while his right eye turned blood red, with a black atomic pattern in between.

McGonagall let out a sharp intake of breath as she saw his eyes.

Dumbledore considered himself a great judge of character, priding himself on the fact on being able to understand someone's intentions just by looking into their eyes. He had lived many years and was always an optimistic person, seeing the light of hope at least somewhere, seeing the good in everyone, returning smiles and greetings as he walked down the road of life.

But he found himself at a loss this time.

As he looked into those eyes which were mesmerizing yet looked powerful and deadly, he had to physically repress the urge to throw open the door and run away. As if those eyes had just bore down his soul and laid open the deepest darkest desires of his heart bare open for everyone to see.

As if he. _Knew. Everything._

His thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream, which had come from Mad eye moody.

It was as if everyone was broken from a spell, the scream brought back everyone to life, who had been gazing in the boy's eyes.

"Speak." Said Tsunade in a tone that practically _demanded_ obedience.

"What is your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Ba-Barty C-Crouch Jr." the now fake moody said.

"But how can he be alive?" McGonagall asked. "He died years ago in Azkaban!"

"My….Father swi-switched me… my …..Mother….wanted….me to be…..f-free."

Snape pounced upon his flask on hearing this, flipped it open and smelled it. He looked at Dumbledore and said,

"Polyjuice Potion."

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked this time.

"In my tr-trunk."

"Who told you to put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"My master… The Dark Lord…. He shall return…. He grows Powerful…Lord Voldemort will rule the world…..harry potter must Die…"

He lunged at Harry but was stopped by Shikamaru.

Everyone was amazed as they saw the shadow of the pineapple head extend and catch the supposed to be dead Death eater.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, Success."

"Knock him and his father out."

A chop to the neck was all that was needed. Both the father son duo lay in crumpled heaps on the floor.

Tsunade directed her gaze to the now gaping wizards.

"Dumbledore-San, it appears that we have a lot to talk about."

' _Chaos'_

If somebody asked Harry, what was happening around in the room at this point, this would be the only appropriate word he would have for them

It was complete pandemonium as all the wizards bickered among themselves, and the Shinobi stood at a side, again discussing amongst themselves.

And harry stood to a side, with the other three champions, completely forgotten.

"So," said Cedric, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," said Harry. He really couldn't think of anything to say. The inside of his

head seemed to be in complete disarray, as though his brain had been ransacked.

"Albus! Surely don't agree with Bagman, you saw it for yourself, You-Know-Who is after him. Under these circumstances, surely we can make an exception."

"Nonsense. The Goblet follows an ancient form of magic, once the names are set, it cannot be undone. Harry must compete."

"I agree az well, the Beauxbatons won't stand for Hogwarts having two chances at the cup." The French headmistress said.

"Do you seriously think it is about the cup anymore?!" Roared McGonagall.

Shikamaru yawned while the fight went on between the wizards. Didn't someone tell them the benefits of talking softly?

"One year."

Everyone turned to look at the pineapple head who just looked at them with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"What did you say _boy_?" asked Snape.

"You heard me…. One year is exactly that I give you before everything here falls apart and this Voldemort comes after you people."

"Your community has practically never seen war as we have, the only major threat that you have and probably will face is this lord Voldemort, your security system as a whole is so pathetic that someone from the enemy captures, impersonates and infiltrates as one of your best men right into the heart of your school. This is one country that is just ripe for conquering."

"What do you think then we should do, Mr. Nara?" Asked Dumbledore, clearly impressed by the boy's intelligence.

"Nothing. We do nothing."

"WHAT!" shouted almost everybody in the room all at once.

"Exactly, we do nothing. Right now, the enemy holds all the cards; all we have on our side is the element of surprise. Until that man is thoroughly interrogated, all we can do is go on as this hasn't happened and keeps an eye out for any trouble."

"Why would you do that?" asked Minerva.

"Surely now that we know that they are after harry, we should pull him out of the competition."

"And alert Voldemort in the process so that he launches a direct assault on your school and people? I think not."

"We don't know if they want Harry alive or dead yet. So the tournament proceeds as planned until we get further information."

"I believe that further discussion should be done after rest of the champions have gone and only us and Harry remains, Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru snorted. "Are you seriously that naïve Dumbledore-San? Anything that happens from now on must be known to the occupants of this room before anybody else, these champions will be in close contact with the enemy's target for the rest of the year, who is to say that somebody starts controlling them and tries to harm Harry? Will you be willing to take responsibility for everyone in such a scenario Professor?"

Dumbledore didn't have any answer to that.

It was when Snape decided to interject.

"Professor, surely you won't believe this _boy_ , we need to pull Potter out of the Tournament."

 _Mendoukse…._

Tsunade's gaze immediately hardened as she looked at the greasy man in rage. _Nobody_ insults _her_ shinobi and gets away with it.

"Answer me this, _Professor_ ," Tsunade said in an awfully cold voice that made everyone flinch.

"How many men you have _killed_?"

"Did you train yourself from the age of eight to be inducted into the military of your nation?"

"Did you gain your first kill soon after you turned twelve?"

The room was awfully quiet right now, everyone knew that the Shinobi were used to a much harder way of life, but to hear it beforehand was another thing altogether. Everything was so quiet that you could almost hear a pin drop.

But Tsunade was on a roll now, each question multiplying her rage.

"Did you participate in a war at the age of sixteen, fighting an army of a 100,000 monsters and someone who was considered as a god amongst your people? Fighting for your very existence as you watched your friends and comrades died?"

Snape, who was basically a cowering mess by now under the enormous rage and KI the blonde Hokage was emitting could only croak out a barely audible no and shake his head in disagreement.

"Then DO NOT question the ability of MY shinobi! Because they have led lives harder than you ever could EVEN IF YOU WERE TO LIVE YOUR OWN A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"

It took the combined effort of Team 7 and Shikamaru, to calm the blonde Hokage down, before she could kill the greasy potions master.

Finally regaining her temper, she looked at Dumbledore and said,

"It would seem well for you to prepare for what is coming Dumbledore-San, for tumultuous times lie ahead for your Wizarding world. I would suggest by starting to find where the _real_ Alastor Moody is."

Naruto and Sasuke took hold of Barty Crouch Jr. and proceeded to shushin away.

"Wait! Where are you taking them?" asked McGonagall.

"Why to interrogate them of course. Seeing as we captured them, they are our prisoners."

"What kind of interrogation?" asked Snape, in a slightly winced voice, he still hadn't gotten over what happened a few minutes ago.

A smirk graced the old Hokage's lips. An evil smirk which didn't go unnoticed by others in the room.

"The kind where you definitely get the answers."

It was all that she said as she moved out of the room.

Harry was _not_ in a good mood.

He had entered the common room with the intent of telling Ron and Hermione everything that had happened back after his name was called out, but found out there was a party going on which he really didn't want to be a part of. And then, Ron had decided to be a prick and accuse him of cheating and trying to enter the tournament.

Completely pissed off, he went to bed, determined to tell Hermione what happened the first thing in the morning.


End file.
